


Magic

by silvertrails



Series: Avengers [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Frigga teaches Loki his magic.





	Magic

**Magic  
By CC  
December, 2018 **

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of Marvel. No profit is made and no harm is intended. My stories are loosely based on the comics’ and the movies’ canon.

* * *

“Try again, Loki,” Frigga said. They were sitting on Loki’s playing mat, and he was looking at her attentively. He had potential, and Frigga was determined to bring it out. Loki was a quiet child, unlike Thor who was loud and restless. He was very protective of Loki, but he got his little brother into potentially dangerous mischief. 

Loki did not mind, but Frigga worried for his safety. Even if Odin brought him with a purpose, he was their son now, and Frigga loved him as if he was her own child. 

“Mama?”

Loki had raised his hands, and a greenish light was coming out of each finger. It was untamed magic, yet Loki was starting to learn how to control it. 

“Very good, Loki!”

Loki turned to smile at her, and the green light wavered. His expression changed, but Frigga smiled and made a picture of a beautiful horse and Loki hooked his magic at it, adding more legs until it had eight.

“That’s a strange horse,” another voice said. It was Thor.

“I believe it is beautiful, Thor. Come and sit with us, my son.”

Thor did as she asked, but his attempts at magic failed every time he tried. It was not his gift, Frigga knew. 

“Look!” Thor exclaimed, and lightning came out of his hands, making the eight-legged horse burst into a cascade or green and golden light.

Loki started to cry. “You killed it!”

“No! Look at it again, it’s coming back!”

Frigga weaved her magic slowly, and Loki joined it again, and Thor managed to control his lightning and make a golden path for the green horse. Loki laughed, and Thor smiled at his mother. 

“I love you, my sons,” Frigga said. 

_And I hope that you always help each other, and love each other like now._


End file.
